Snow Comes to Hogwarts: Book One
by Cameron of Arendelle
Summary: Cameron Heimili is an ordinary girl until her story begins when she takes her sister Astrid to the ice rink and they meet the mysterious Elsa Arendelle. But what happens when she receives a letter from one Professor McGonagall and finds out Elsa is a witch too? Read to find out. Book One is K rated.
1. Chapter 1

Snow Comes To Hogwarts chapter 1. Hey guys, long time no see, I know I haven't updated any of my other stories but I just have so many idea's for all of my stories and then another original one on top of that! It's crazy! I had another Frozen x Harry Potter story on here but I had to delete it because I had no plot line. But, I hope you enjoy this one. Constructive criticism is totally accepted just no heat please. Well, enough rambling, enjoy;

* * *

><p>The street of Dippet Avenue was very plain and boring, though not if you could count the house midway down the road. Although it was an ordinary looking semi-detached house with an ordinary looking lawn, a rundown crumbly driveway and a non-council approved converted garage. It was far from ordinary. With this in mind, the house was a four bedroom dwelling and was silent and almost frozen in time as two of its current occupants slept. At this present moment in time a girl with shocking platinum blonde hair lay asleep in her creaky single bed with two purple blankets pulled drawn tightly up to her chin. It was July but the weather was already threatening bad weather. The girls' room was pretty bare, with peeling lilac wallpaper and a battered looking wardrobe beside the door, a set of draws opposite the end on her bed with a television box perched precariously on top. Her curtainless window looked out across her frost bitten wasteland of a garden. The soft white hue of the morning sun bounced off the frost and ice highlighted her rosy lips and freckled cheeks perfectly as she slept. Her door creaked slowly open as a six year old girl with black and white hair tiptoed less than quietly across her older sisters bare room and FLOPPED over her older sister, who managed a grunt in disdain under her sisters weight. The girl bounced causing her back to crack loudly and her sister to grunt and groan but she didn't care. She was hungry and wide awake.<br>"Cameron, Cameron get up! Get up! The skies not asleep anymore so you need to wake up!" The little girl cried happily as she stared up at the white ceiling, her black and white hair splayed over her sisters face tickling her nose. Cameron bolted into a sitting position throwing her sister into an unceremonious pile at the end of her bed, and gave a huge violent sneeze. The younger girl giggled as she watched tiny little snowflakes dance and spin around her sister before disappearing into thin air. Astrid, the little girl, giggled cutely as she stared mesmerized at her older sister with her white mane of morning hair framing her pale face, as she grumbled cuffing her nose with the back of her hand. She hated it when she snowed everywhere. She glanced over her shoulder glancing at her illuminated time on her purple alarm clock.  
>"Astrid!" Cameron groaned whipping her head round to glare at her sister who giggled sheepishly, "its seven o'clock in the morning! On a Sunday!" The little girl just giggled giving a small shrug in reply. The older girl grunted in frustration and flopped back down on the bed huffing dejectedly. Astrid laughed and clambered on top of Cameron who groaned like an old table under her weight. They lay there for a few minutes, or hours, it all felt the same to them with Cameron slowly drifting back off to sleep and Astrid with her feet in the air absentmindedly plaiting and un-plaiting her sisters shimmering platinum blonde hair, it seemed to have a light source all of its own as it almost glowed in the dim light of the room. Cameron cracked an eye open to look at her sister fiddling with her long hair, it came down to her collarbone when it was down, and grinned mischievously. She started to move her stomach up and down slowly getting faster and faster and higher and higher making Astrid laugh and shriek with happiness. The older girl then started to grumble and groan and shout, pulling faces for her sisters amusement. Astrid loved it when Cameron pretended to be a monster, her favorite film at the moment was Monsters Inc. despite the fact her room was smothered in everything Disney Princess. They finally managed to calm down when Cameron's clock shifted to 9:00, and traipsed down with sleep in their eyes to begin making breakfast. Astrid sat at the old chipped kitchen table in the corner of the kitchen swinging her legs as she watched Cameron bustle about making her favorite; pancakes, syrup and American style bacon. The stood in silence, both girls enjoying the sizzling of the bacon and the quiet company of each other. Their father was hardly ever home, he was a hard uncaring man who worked as a policeman though he was constantly drunk and stumbling about. Cameron thought it was lucky his boss hadn't promoted him and left him on his crappy desk job, though, she bit her lip she wished he would so they would have some more money coming in. the breakfast she was making for herself and Astrid was a rarity and even then it wasn't all that much. Cameron unevenly split the food between them. She wasn't all that good at plating up, and like always she gave the bigger helping to her sister. Astrid was glaring at the plate in Cameron's hand as she turned around with a frustrated hungry expression. Cameron let out a soft laugh as her sister pounced on the plate before she had even set it on the splintering table before sitting opposite and tucking in to her own. Cameron had given herself three pancakes out of eight, two slithers of bacon and a slight dribble of syrup. After they finished Astrid ran upstairs to get washed and dressed whilst Cameron washed the plates from breakfast. Cameron chuckling at her younger sisters' enthusiasm for their preplanned day ahead. They had been planning it for a while and Cameron had saved up her pocket money, the small amount of money her father allowed her to receive, for almost two months. Astrid's voice echoed down the stairs.<br>"Cam! I can't find my favorite top!" Snorting in amusement Cameron ran up the stairs to help look two at a time and turned immediately to her left and stood in her sister's bombshell of a room. The walls were paneled, the top was a light pink whilst the bottom was the same lilac as her room with posters and drawings covering almost every inch of her bedroom. She had a single metal bed against the far wall with a set of draws beside the bed with an even older television than Cameron's set on top and a plastic wardrobe set across from the doorway where she kept most of her clothes. Toys and handmade dolls littered her magenta carpet.  
>"Well, I suppose it would be better if a bomb hadn't gone off in your room." Cameron snickered moving deeper into the world of cotton and stuffed dolls. She dug around in Astrid's wardrobe and found it right at the back of the room, it was a pink t-shirt with a picture of some of the Disney Princesses goofing off with Aurora pulling the cheeks of Alice as the rest of them pulled faces. Cameron threw the shirt to her sister before disappearing into her room to throw some clothes on. A pair of light blue leggings with a white snowflake pattern, an ice blue hoodie and white Lee Cooper boots. After patting herself down and checking herself over she reached for a silver and diamond snowflake necklace, the last present she received from her mother before she passed away. Smiling to herself she threw her hair into a lose ponytail and pinned her fringe to the side with a purple hair pin.<br>"You ready Trix?" Cameron called stuffing her hands in her hoodie pocket as she made her way out of her room to meet Astrid in the hallway. Trix or Trixie was the nickname she had come up with when she couldn't be bothered to say Astrid. She beamed up at Cameron as her older sister did a quick once over to see what she was wearing. She was wearing a magenta hoodie over her light pink Princess top and under a black duffle coat, a royal blue skirt, baby pink leggings and beige Uggs. Cameron had spent a whole two months trying to persuade their father to get them for her last Christmas after Cameron noticed Astrid didn't have any decent winter shoes. Their father had agreed just to shut Cameron up. She nodded vigorously, excitement flushing her face a hazy red. Cameron gestured for Astrid to go first so she could lock up after them.

After an hour of traveling they finally reached their destination. The skating rink, this used to be a regular stop for Cameron and her mother on days out. Cameron used to love the way the ice felt under blade as she zoomed around the rink barely missing other visitors. She was so good she joined the rink's skating team. Though when their mother fell ill after she had Astrid Cameron had to stop, and since then she hadn't seen the rink. All the memories and emotions of her past came flooding back when the little old lady on reception recognized her, they spent five minutes reminiscing and speaking of old times. Astrid was growing frustrated and was itching to get on the ice, anticipation flushing on her face as she gazed longingly at the group of people already on the ice. The old lady apologized for asking about Regina, Cameron and Astrid's mother and Cameron left the front desk with a small smile and glistening eyes as she quickly shoved on her skates, ice blue and purple boots. Astrid gleefully grabbed hold of Cameron's hand and led her stumbling across the carpeted floor to the edge of the rink. Doubt momentarily blazing in Cameron's eyes before her confidence shone through, she hoped onto the ice and did a quick tester lap around the rink, laughing at the feeling of pure freedom before making her way back over to Astrid who was bobbing on the balls of her feet in excitement, the cold of the rink already stinging at their cheeks as Cameron held out a hand to help Astrid onto the ice. Astrid bit her lip as she stared down at the ice, suddenly afraid as she tentatively stepped onto the ice, immediately slipping. Cameron hoisted her to her feet before her bum could touch the cold surface. Astrid grinned up at her older sister, thankful she had such an amazing sister. There was a shrill yelp from behind them, Cameron spun around to see a young girl around the same age as Astrid except she had a head of blazing red hair that was pulled into two small pigtails at the back of her head reminding Cameron strongly of paint brushes. She was wearing brown boots, black leggings and a cream colored duffle coat with magenta pink mittens. Cameron frowned, she hadn't reminded Astrid to get her gloves she inwardly groaned. She personally didn't need gloves but as a first time skater Cameron was sure Astrid would spend at least some of her time on her butt. Cameron quickly showed Astrid how to move whilst on the ice before telling her not to move away from the side where she could hold on.  
>"I'll be right back OK. Don't talk to anyone." She quickly warned before getting off the ice and shuffled over to the front desk to ask Irene for some gloves.<br>"We're all out I'm afraid dear." The woman smiled apologetically.  
>"That's OK thank you anyways." Cameron muttered her face crestfallen as she returned to the ice. Glancing to her left where she had left Astrid she was shocked to see her sister had gone. Panic began to rise and her <em>talent<em> began to creep towards her fingertips, she quickly tightened her fingers into fists and brought them to her chest as she started to hyperventilate with the fear of losing her sister. Her sister was everything to her, the panic wasn't backing down and Cameron was starting to get serious frightened as her gaze darted about the rink trying to home in on her sisters unique hair. Finally after a moment of frantic searching she saw her sister sitting on the benches on the other side of the rink chatting and throwing her arms about animatedly with the girl who had fallen over earlier. Sighing in relief and frustration she shot off across the ice and jumped over the barrier.  
>"Astrid!"<br>"Anna!" Cameron blinked stupidly, was there an echo? A sweet velvety voice had called out at the same time, blinking rapidly Cameron watched as a slender girl around her age moved across the carpeted floor as if she wasn't even wearing skates, with a wiggle in her hips Cameron was sure to mature as she got older. She stared as the girl, who had glowing platinum blonde hair just like her made her way over to the two chatting six year olds and began to chastise the redheaded girl for running away. The breath in Cameron's throat was stuck and refused to move despite Cameron trying to force it out of her. The girl was wearing a royal blue peplum top and skinny brown chino's, her skates were identical to Cameron's, she also noticed the girl was wearing crisp white gloves with a strange emblem of a crocus on the back of the gloves. Cameron's brow furrowed, to have those skates she must have been on the skating team the same time Cameron was, and Cameron was _definitely _sure she would have remembered such a beautiful girl. Astrid suddenly pointed her out, Cameron's eyes widened she suddenly felt like a cat in headlights as she watched in silence as the girl looked up to glare at her. Cameron's breath hitched even more making it painful for her to breath. The girl had the most beautiful round crystal blue eyes she had ever seen. She watched in captivated silence as the girl marched over and placed her hands on her hips when she stopped to glare up at Cameron who was slightly taller.  
>"Is that girl your sister?!" She asked glaring at Cameron and pointing behind her to Astrid who was talking animatedly with the little redhead again.<br>"Y-Yeah." Cameron squeaked, slightly taken aback by the girl's ferocity, but suddenly felt really defensive she didn't really like being spoken to like that by a complete stranger, "what of it?" Cameron retorted glaring back at the other blonde.  
>"It's not very responsible to leave a six year old wandering around the rink by herself!" She cried, "You should always keep children where you can see them!" Her bottom lip poked out in a pout. Cameron's glare deepened.<br>"You can't tell me that when you lost your own sister!" Cameron hissed back jabbing her finger in the smaller girls' direction. The blonde gasped, eyes widening in either surprise or realization Cameron couldn't really tell as the girl whipped her head round to glare at her younger sister. Cameron straightened up, proud to get one over on the stranger.  
>"Besides," Cameron carried on in a softer tone drawing the girls' attention again, "I told her to stay where she was so I <em>could <em>keep an eye on her. I only left to get a pair of gloves so she didn't freeze her little hands off." The girls' eyes widened again.  
>"Oh, in that case. I have a pair of gloves she can borrow, their Anna's but she prefers the ones she's wearing. Her nanny made them for her." The girl explained as she pulled an identical pair of gloves to the ones she was wearing except they were minty green mittens and two or three sizes smaller.<br>"Th-thank you." Cameron blushed as the girl handed her the mittens, she smiled as she took the mittens from the girl, "hey Trix." Cameron called to her sister as she made her way passed the girl and shoved the mittens on Astrid's small pink hands.  
>"Thanks Cam." Gasped Astrid staring open mouthed down at the gloves. Cameron let out a small breathy laugh as she straightened up to face the blonde girl.<br>"I've only just realized I don't know your name." Cameron made sure she put on her most charming smile, she could hear the girls' behind her whispering to each other ("I think your sister likes my sister." Whispered Anna to Astrid behind her hand.)  
>The blonde giggled cutely hiding her mouth with her fingers, "I'm Elsa and that's my sister Anna. And I don't believe I got your name either."<br>Cameron's grin widened, "I'm Cameron and that goof behind me is Astrid." Cameron said introducing her sister with a jab of her thumb over her shoulder. Astrid gasped loudly before pouncing on Cameron's back, "I'm not a goof! You're a goof!" She laughed. Cameron let out a barking laugh before waddling over to the edge of the ice and pulling her sister over her head (making sure she avoided the jagged tips of the skates) and dumped her on the ice.  
>Astrid squealed, partially in amusement and partially in fear, "I can't do it Cam! I suck at it. And that boy over there keeps taking the mick out of me." Astrid pointed her mittened hand over to where an eight year old boy was skating with two slightly older boys. Though he was young he had very prominent side burns and auburnbrown hair and cold calculating blue eyes. He was wearing a fitted white coat, white gloves, black jeans and black rented skates.  
>"That's Hans." Explained little Anna as she came to stand next to me glaring at the boy on the other side of the rink, "he's in my class at school. He's a real jerk." She sniffed.<br>"Anna!" Cried Elsa frowning at her younger sister.  
>"Well he is." She muttered fiddling with her fingers as she watched Hans clambering off the ice with the two older boys and his parents.<br>"Look he's going, let's get back on the ice yeah?" Cameron asked Astrid as she held her steady on the ice, "we didn't come all the way out here just to watch it melt." Cameron's grin widened as her sister nodded determinedly, "You coming Anna? I'll make sure you don't fall. If-if that's ok with you sister." I asked looking up at Elsa who smiled almost motherly at her younger sister as she nodded in reply.  
>"Awesome!" Cried Cameron grabbing both girl's hands and gently tugged them out onto the ice. Cameron immediately noticed Anna had more experience than Astrid and could support herself on the ice though she was still wobbly every now and then. Both Cameron and Anna spent most of their time trying to teach Astrid to skate on her own, it didn't help when Cameron's attention was constantly taken from her sister to watch Elsa skate and dance across the rink like she had been born on ice.<br>"Watch out!" Cried Astrid and Anna together but Cameron ended up colliding with a woman in her late forties. She was wearing a purple cardigan and black Capri pants. Her black hair was pulled up into a braided bun.  
>"Oh crap!" Gasped Cameron scrambling to her feet and offering her hand to the woman still sitting on the ice, "I'm so sorry. I-I wasn't looking wear I was going." The woman smiled understandingly as she took Cameron's outstretched hand as the eleven year old girl helped the woman to her feet. She seemed just as sturdy on her feet as Cameron did.<br>"It's alright, no harm done." The woman smiled before looking up to see Elsa making her way over, "I see you've met my daughter Elsa." The woman glanced back at Cameron who was waving her arms around in a blind panic.  
>"I…um, yes? Uh…!"<br>"It was just an observation." The woman chuckled, "I'm not putting you on trial. You seem to be getting on with my daughters very well." The woman smiled, a hand placed over her heart.  
>"Ah, um, y-yes ma'am." Stammered Cameron, her attention once again drawn to Elsa who skidded to a stop next to them.<br>"Cameron? Mother? Are you alright?" Elsa asked breathless from her frantic skating.  
>"I'm fine thank you darling." Elsa's mother said smiling as she placed a comforting hand on Elsa's shoulder. Both girls glanced at each other before quickly looking away, identical deep blushes on their pale faces.<br>"We should get going now Elsa. Your father should be done now." Said Elsa's mother her smile dropping to a small sad smile, she turned to look at Anna, "Anna we're leaving now." The little redhead dropped her gaze and mumbled an acknowledgement. Cameron watched in silence as their mother and Anna moved off the ice, Elsa stayed were she was her eyes boring into the ice almost willing it to melt. Sniffing she began to move off the ice.  
>"W-wait" Cameron was surprised at how croaky her voice was, was it sadness? Cameron wrapped a hand around Elsa's arm and firmly held her from moving any further away from her.<br>"Your-you're going?" Sadness welled up inside Cameron as she stared imploringly at Elsa, wishing- praying the girl didn't have to leave, wishing they could spend the rest of time skating around the ice, free and together.  
>"Yes, father should be finished with work now." Elsa lifted her head to look at Cameron with the same intensity that Cameron was giving, tears welling in both pairs of eyes, purple staring into blue, both searching the depths of each other's eyes. For something… anything.<br>"I-I have to go." Elsa whispered shrugging her arm from Cameron's waning grip.  
>"Wait!" Cried Cameron again lurching out to grab Elsa's arm again, "will I ever see you again? I'm starting Stonewall High next month. Are you going there too?" Cameron asked hopefully though deep down, she knew the answer. Only poor kids went to Stonewall High. Elsa shook her head, a single sparkling tear left her eye and fell to plop soundlessly on the ice.<br>"No." She whispered, "You won't see me again. I'm going abroad for school." Elsa shrugged her arm from Cameron's grip once again leaving the blonde to star dumbfounded after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow Comes To Hogwarts chapter 2- The Strange Letter

I don't own any recognizable characters or the storyline- the plot belongs to all respective owners. I only own original characters. Enjoys.

* * *

><p>A few days later Cameron was laying on her bed holding the mittens Elsa had lent to Astrid above her head. Her family must have some money to be able to afford these Cameron concluded, her sketch pad lay abandoned by her feet had a littering of crocuses all of over it and a very detailed sketch of Elsa, her face, her graceful movements across the ice, everything. Cameron had picked and picked and picked at her memory trying to remember every single little detail about the blonde beauty she had the fortune of meeting. It very nearly broke Cameron's heart in two to know they would never meet again, the mittens Cameron had wrestled off Astrid the moment they got home that day was her only reminder that her encounter had been real.<br>"'Ey! Cam'ron" her father shouted drunkenly up the stairs, Cameron could hear the banister groan under his weight as he leaned on it, "go' a le'er 'ere for yooouu!" Cameron rolled her eyes at the man she had disowned long ago as her father and gently stuffed the mittens into her hoodie. Jumping the last two steps Cameron snatched the letter from her fathers' sweaty grasp and disappeared back upstairs before he could start shouting at her for the lack of alcohol in the house. Their father was a shadow of his former self carrying sagging muscles on his skeleton and a large beer belly. His face was hard and angular with a dirty unshaven face and greasy brown hair. His uniform, usually a sign of respect of the people who wore them, was stained with alcohol, make-up from the local gentlemens club and the remnants of whatever disgusting food he had eaten that day. Astrid was hibernating in her room too, though unlike Cameron she had a stash of food hidden in her room for occasions when they couldn't venture safely downstairs. She met her sister on the landing leaning over the banister trying to see whether it was safe to go down stairs or not when she saw what Cameron was turning over curiously in her hands.  
>"What's that?" She asked inquisitively bouncing around Cameron trying to see what the older girl was holding above her head.<br>"I don't know. Come with me if you want to see." Cameron grinned heading into her room and dumped herself on her bed, tucking her legs underneath her as Astrid settled herself opposite her. She laid her letter gently on the bed between them and looked at it tentatively taking in its image. As she looked it over she noticed the address (_Cameron Heimili__, Second largest bedroom, Dippet Avenue, Little Whin__g__ing, Surrey) _in swirly deep emerald calligraphy. The letter itself was made of a thick aged parchment that was slightly rough to the touch. Upon turning the thick and heavy letter over Cameron saw it was sealed shut with a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, a badger, an eagle and a serpent all surrounding a bold letter 'H'.

The pre-teen looked up with bated breath at her sister before swallowing nervously before moving her shaky hands to break the seal and open the letter. She pulled out a piece of the same old, yellowing parchment with the same swirly deep emerald handwriting, her purple eyes flitted curiously over the letter's contents.

'HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)<em>

_Dear Cameron Heimili,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you are Muggle-born a member of staff will be meeting you and your parents/carers to discuss the situation with you, to explain and inform, on the thirty first of July at noon. Also, please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on the First of September. Term begins on 1__st__ September._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress'<em>

Cameron read and reread the letter ignoring the whines and grunts of frustration from her sister.  
>"I want to read it too Cameron!" Astrid moaned. As if in a trance Cameron handed over the letter for Astrid to snatch it out of her hands and hungrily read it as the older girl fumbled around to pull the second piece of parchment from the envelope. She unfolded the yellowed and fraying parchment with light shaky hands and skimmed down the list, immediately frowning at the things listed.<p>

'_Uniform_

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)._

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear._

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar). _

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)._

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_Course books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1), Miranda Goshawk._

_A History of Magic, Bathilda Bagshot._

_Magical Theory, Adalbert Waffing._

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, Emeric Ewitch._

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Phyllida Spore._

_Magical Drafts and Potions, Arsenius Figger._

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Newt Scamander._

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, Quentin Trimble._

_Other Equipment_

_1 wand._

_1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)._

_1 set glass or crystal phials._

_1 telescope._

_1 set brass scales. _

_ Students may also bring an owl or a cat or a toad._

Cameron couldn't believe it. Was this some sick joke from one of the Westergaard boys at school? If it was she was definitely going to make sure she broke each and every one of their noses, all nine of them. There was a thought nagging at the back of her mind, what if- just what if this was no joke? What if this was all real? She would finally be free of that tyrant drinking his life away downstairs. That would means she's a… a witch. She had a friend- a penpal, who was highly skeptical of witchcraft and wizardry, she had told her to stay away from it. Something about having a very bad experience with magic. Cameron had assumed she had a bad tarot reading or something, but now she had this letter in her shaky uncertain hands, now she wasn't so sure.  
>"Are you going to go?" Asked Astrid jerking Cameron from her revere and sending her jumping a foot in the air.<p>

"Sorry." She mumbled at the glare she received from her sister, quickly lowering her gaze back down to the letter in her small hands.

"I-I don't know." Gabbled Cameron, her thoughts quickly flashing to Elsa before coming back to the present, "I don't even know if this is real Astrid. What if it's just those Westergaard guys playing a joke on us huh?" Cameron asked pulling the letter from her sister's hand and stuffing the two pieces of parchment back into their envelope. Sighing, she stood up and buried the letter deep in her underwear draw.

"But Cam!" Whined Astrid following her sister to the drawers.

"No Astrid. We're just going to forget about her- IT we're just going to forget about _it _OK?" Cameron huffed running a hand through her platinum bangs. Astrid sighed defeatedly gazing down at her feet that she had pointed inward.

* * *

><p>sorry it's not very long and has a crappy ending I didn't know where to end it and I didn't want to run into my next chapter. Sorry,anyways, comments and constructive criticism appreciated.<p>

See you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley.

The weeks fell away, melting one day into the next and soon Cameron found the 31st of July suddenly upon her. Having completely forgotten the strange letter buried in her draw she groggily sat up and rubbed at her tired purple eyes, she glanced over at her alarm clock; 11:30. Groaning Cameron threw her legs over the side of her bed and immediately noticed the thick yellowing letter she had received two weeks ago lying innocently on her drawers beside her TV.

She pounced on it and riffled through it, how had it got there? She certainly hadn't touched them. Her head snapped up to glare at her shut bedroom door, _Astrid. _

"Astrid!" Cameron yelled barreling out of her room and into her younger sister's stomach churning pink room. The little girl was sitting on the floor playing with homemade dolls of the two sister's. Astrid looked up at Cameron with an innocent expression and large green eyes frozen in action.

"Did you come into my room and get out the letter?!" Cameron growled gritting her teeth angrily at the six year old. Astrid shook her head making her black and white hair splay out and swirl around her head.

"No, you told me to forget about it. So I did." She said jutting out her lower lip. Cameron huffed and relaxed, unclenching her hand from around her now crumpled letter.

There was a sudden loud crack and the sound of something heavy tumbling to the floor followed by loud but hushed cursing. Glancing with a petrified look at each other, both girls shot, stumbling back into Cameron's room. It was a good thing it was a Saturday- Saturday meant their father had the early shift and wouldn't be home until midnight the next night. Cameron barged her door open and screamed in terror. There was a woman wearing a buttoned hooded leather jacket that fell to her knees, dark purple ripped tights underneath a thigh length skirt, a red hoodie underneath the jacket, fingerless biker gloves and old black battered looking army boots. Her hair was straw like and was a violent purple that came down to her shoulders. Her eyes were green and twinkled mischievously and her skin was as pale Cameron's. She was hopping around clutching a foot with the TV lying on the floor completely smashed and broken, _Dads going to kill me,_ Cameron thought groaning inwardly as she stared at the television. The woman suddenly snapped her head up to stare at the two gob smacked girls standing in the doorway in their pajamas.

"Wotcha." She greeted straightening up grinning at the two staring girls, both with wide eyes and slack mouths.

"Um… hi?" Squeaked Cameron giving a small wave, "Uh, if you don't mind me asking who are you? What are you doing in my room? And how did you get in here?" Cameron clenched her fists and pushed Astrid gently behind her away from the strange woman.

"I'm Tonks. And I apparated. How else do you think I got here?" She grinned at the girls.

"You did what?" Asked Cameron raising her lips in a slight sneer.

"Oh!" The woman, Tonks, slapped her forehead, "I forgot! Your muggle born." She groaned before looking up at them, "which one of you is Cameron Heimili?" She asked. Cameron, looking like she had been caught in headlights raised her hand up a little.

"You might want to sit down for this." She said gesturing to Cameron's empty and messy bed. Cameron tugged Astrid behind her as she perched on her bed, still eyeing the strange woman warily. Tonks quickly explained that Cameron had been accepted into a very real school of witchcraft and wizardry, the best in the world, and that she would need to go to some place called Diagon Alley to get her things before boarding the train to school.

"Wait, what?" Cameron said, her brow knitting together in total confusion, "how can I be a-a witch? None of my family are witches or-or wizards." She was finding this all very surreal and still a complete joke. Her _talent _came to the front of her mind but she quickly pushed it back, that couldn't be magic. It was just some illness or something. Right?

"No, well magic works that way some times." Tonks shrugged glancing at Cameron's alarm clock.

"We'd better get moving if you want to get your things today, you've got twelve days till you board the train, and trust me you're going to want some time to take everything in." She grinned.

"Are-are you sure?" Cameron asked eyeing her nervously.

"A witch never lies." Tonks held out her arm looking at her encouragingly.

"Fine, but only if my sister can come too. I'm not leaving her here on her own." Cameron said puffing out her cheeks indignantly. Tonks laughed.

"OK." Cameron quickly gathered some clothes, "I need to get changed too. We'll be back." Cameron grabbed Astrid's hand and led her back into her room.

"Are you going?" Astrid asked as soon as Cameron had shut the door behind her.

"Looks like it, she seems pretty real." Cameron said shrugging on her purple sleeveless hoodie, black cargo pants and her timberland boots. She quickly helped Astrid get dressed before the two made their way back to Tonks.

"Ready?" She asked.

Cameron nodded, "how are we getting there?"

"Magic." Tonks grinned holding out her arm. Cameron glanced at Astrid who puffed out her chest bravely, grinning up at her sister. Cameron smiled down at her and took her hand before wrapping her arm around Tonks' out stretched one.

"Brace yourselves." Tonks warned.

"Wait, what?" Cameron barely managed to gasp as a strange but painful sucking sensation engulfed her, tightening around her waist and squeezing her head like a vice. She could hear a piercing whistling as they spun at a sickening speed. Cameron squeezed her eyes tightly closed and prayed that this horrible experience would be over soon and that Astrid was doing better than she was. As quickly as the sensation started it stopped, leaving Cameron feeling very nauseous and light headed. Astrid was fairing no better, her little pale face held a pale grin as she stumbled about a little.

"I think we'll take a different way back." Tonks grinned down at Cameron. Cameron couldn't help but agree. Cameron looked up and let out an astonished gasp.

"What?" Asked Astrid also looking up, "whoa! I didn't know you had a massive street in your room Cam!"

Cameron and Tonks laughed.

"I don't Astrid. This is where I'll be getting my stuff from right?" Cameron added looking up at Tonks who nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I've got your letter." She said pulling the now even more crumpled letter from her jacket pocket, "I think we should get your uniform and stuff first. That'll be Madame Malkin's." Tonks said pointing down the bustling street. Cameron wished she had eight more eyes... There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Cameron and Astrid had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon. The buildings, all of them, were wonky and blazoned with different bright colors to draw people to them. As Tonks led the two girls through the heaving street they couldn't look in more than one place for more than a second with every step they took they found new things to see and gawk at.

"I've been given some money from Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts where you'll be going." Explained Tonks over her shoulder grinning at the girls faces, "so there won't be any need to go to Gringotts. That's the wizarding bank."

"Bank?" Snorted Cameron, she _highly _doubted witches and wizards needed a place to store their money. Did they even _have _money? And that's when she saw it, towering over the rest of the buildings like a large white giant. It was a large soaring sparkling white marble building.

"Gringotts huh?" Cameron whispered to herself, her neck hurting as she lifted her head to take in all of the building.

"'Ere we go." Said Tonks gesturing to a dinky little shop coated in peeling purple paint. It had one bay window which had three manikins adorned with three different sets of robes and wizarding dress clothes. Above the door and window in golden swirly writing was the name of the shop; _Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions._

"In you go. You can't get measured standing out here." Grinned Tonks gently shoving Cameron through the door only for Cameron to bump into a boy. Cameron blinked taking a step back. The boy looked to be the same age as her, he was skinny and weedy looking and wore really baggy jeans and an even baggier grey top. He wore large round glasses that had slipped down the bridge of his nose having bumped face first into the blonde, and a thick layer of sellotape around the bridge of his glasses. His eyes were a striking bright green and his hair messy and black. He nervously looked over Cameron as she did the same, his hand coming up to flatten his fringe over his forehead. Cameron blushed.

"S-sorry." She mumbled, "It was Tonks' fault." Cameron grinned at her companion as she jerked her thumb in the young woman's direction.

"Hey!" She laughed.

"No it was my fault. I-I wasn't watching where I was going." He replied, his hand still patting down his fringe almost apprehensively.

"C'mon 'Arry. What's keepin' yeh?" Called a gruff voice from inside the shop, the boy- Harry, glanced behind him.

"Sorry," He mumbled turning back to Cameron and skirting round her, "excuse me." The doorway was suddenly filled with a giant of a man. He wore a large furry over coat that seemed to be made up of pockets, a deep red shirt, a brown waist coat and large pants with even large boots on his feet. His face was covered by a large wiry beard though Cameron could just make out two twinkling beetle black eyes shining warmly down at them.

"Hagrid?" Tonks gasped, a large wide grin spreading across her pale face as she took a step towards the large giant of a man.

"Tonks!" He boomed happy to see the woman and swept her into a crushing hug.

"It's good the see yeh." He boomed again setting her heavily back on her feet, "what're yeh 'ere for?"

"Same as you." Tonks grinned gesturing to Cameron and Astrid who both took a nervous step back, Cameron swallowing thickly.

"Hagrid, this is Cameron she'll be a first year and this is her younger sister Astrid. She here for the ride." Tonks introduced, "guys, this is Hagrid he works at the school."

"Pleasure the mee' yeh." He smiled giving them a deep sweeping bow, "I am Rubeus Hagrid; Keeper of Keys and Ground at 'Ogwarts. Course wi' Tonks bein' yeh guide yeh'll know all 'bout 'Ogwarts."

Cameron glanced apprehensively at Tonks who shook her head, "no, I wanted Cameron to have a surprise." Tonks beamed winking at Cameron.

"Fair 'nough. Oh! An' this chap is Harry Potter!" He said gesturing to the skinny boy now standing behind them. Hagrid cocked his head when the girls gave no reaction to the name.

"Muggle born." Tonks muttered to Hagrid who nodded as if that explained everything.

"Oh, well that'll be good for yeh Harry." Said Hagrid bustling past the small group, "well I'll see yeh at school Cam'ron. Bye Tonks."

"See you Hagrid." Tonks saluted the large man as he turned to wander up the street with Harry close at his heels.

"He's a good bloke." Said Tonks entering the shop first. A bell tinkled overhead.

The shop was even smaller than it looked on the outside, there were racks and racks of robes and cloths that lined the walls boxing them in even more. At the far end was a raised area with a large chest sitting next to it with countless balls of wool spilling from it. The shop smelt old, musty and of moth balls, the smell was so strong and so bad that Cameron and Astrid had to clamp their hands over their noses in disgust. Tonks laughed as she moved further into the small space.

"S'cuse me!" She called but received no answer.

"Madam Malkin!" She hollered into the shop cupping her gloved hands around her mouth as she shouted.

"Alright dear, I heard you the first time you shouted." Said a woman coming out of a back room fiddling with some loose material. She was a sturdy looking old lady with iron grey hair pulled into a neat perm that reminded Cameron of Hyacinth Bucket. She wore an easy to wear work dress and robes of different shades of mauve, and wore half mooned glass perched on the bridge of her nose. Her face wrinkled with laughter creases.

"Ah! Another for first year robes?" She asked with pursed lips as she studied Cameron who suddenly felt bashful and awkward under her stern gaze.

"Y-Yes Ma'am." Cameron squeaked fiddling nervously with her fingers.

"Well as long as your not a trouble-maker." She said her face warming as she smiled at Cameron, "I've had some trouble with a couple of boys."

"What Harry?" Asked Cameron intrigued as to what the strange boy had done.

"Well, no not him exactly. There was another in with him, he was mouthing off something terrible language. Going on about his pure blood status." She rolled her grey eyes and shook her head muttering to herself, even Tonks seemed annoyed by the comment.

"Whats a pure blood?" Cameron asked as Madam Malkin helped her onto the raised platform and slung an over sized black robe over her nearly knocking her to the floor. The old woman sighed at the question but answered her anyway.

"There are some families who pride themselves on the _unblemished'," she air quoted, "_magical blood in the veins and they only marry other people with pure blood. Their called wizarding families." Cameron winced when she was accidentally prodded with the sharp end of a needle.

"Sorry dear, they're very right wing about it." Madam Malkin rolled her eyes as she placed the needle between her teeth for safe keeping as she continued to work on sizing Cameron's robes. Cameron bit her lip, thinking. She didn't like the sound of the pure blood wizards, but thee must be some amazing non-pure blooded witches and wizards out there. She hoped she would be good enough, she had a sudden sinking feeling when she saw herself turning a teacher into a warty frog.

"I hope I'll be OK." Muttered Cameron staring at the floor, "I don't want to turn my teacher into a frog or something."

Madam Malkin laughed heartily, "you won't do that dear. There are lots of children who have no idea what to do. You won't be alone." Cameron sighed relieved, thanking every known and unknown god for that.

"Are you a pure blood Tonks?" Astrid asked innocently looking up at their companion.

"Sort of," Tonks screwed up her nose, "My mum was a witch but my dad was muggle born. Don't know if that classes me as a pure blood or not" She said, though by the look on Tonks' face Cameron could tell she was telling them everything. But then, it was her life and her life was private. They had only met an hour or so ago. Just then the bell tinkled again and in stepped a tall auburn haired boy with a long nose and narrowed cold blue eyes that roamed the shop maliciously. He was one of the Westergaard brothers Cameron dearly wanted to punch in the face. He clearly looked surprised to see her standing on the podium with her arms out. He let out a cold laugh.

"Fancy seeing _you _here." He sneered waltzing into the shop. He was wearing a smart tailored white coat similar to Hans', black smart cut trousers and smart shoes.

"Ainsley." Cameron growled under her breath, her glare deepening.

"Hello Cameron. I see your pretending to play witch today." He drawled coming over to her and picking some hair from the shoulder of her robes. Cameron glared at him as he studied the shimmering blonde strand of hair before letting it drop to the floor and nonchalantly stepping on it, pretending not to have noticed.

"You'd better back off Ainsley." Cameron snarled as a warning, silently noting Madam Malkin speed up her stitching, fearing another pure-blood battle.

"And why would I do that?" He stepped closer to Cameron to glare at her, his face only half an inch from her own.

"Because I asked nicely." Cameron's glare darkened, she was trying so hard to ignore the pulsating cold running through her veins and swimming around her heart. He scoffed and smirked even wider as he glared at her.

"Excuse me, if your going to come into my shop and upset my customers then I suggest you leave." Madam Malkin said straightening up and staring Ainsley down. He eventually lowered his gaze, sniffing once he turned on his heel and flounced from the shop. Cameron huffed letting out the breath she had been holding in.

"A friend of yours?" Tonks asked glaring darkly at the now closed shop door.

"No where near, he was a bully at my old school. His family's large and rich, and he's a bit of a jerk." Cameron muttered breathing slowly and steadily mentally trying to push back the freeze. Madam Malkin mumbled something under her breath but Cameron didn't catch it.

"All done dear." Smiled Madam Malkin helping Cameron jump down. Behind the woman Cameron noticed two pairs of scissors and two sets of needles and threads cutting and stitching up two more pairs of robes. Astrid was sitting on a nearby stool watching them intently.

"Thank you." Smiled Cameron carefully taking off her robes and handing them to the woman so she could fold them.

After visiting the Apothecary for her potion ingredients and equipment, Flourish and Blotts for her school books and Scribbulus Writing Instruments for her parchments, ink and quill Tonks steered them towards an old black peeling shop that looked the oldest store in Diagon Alley. Tonks opened the door and let Cameron enter first. A bell tinkled somewhere deep in the shop. The space behind the counter was filled with stacks of teetering thin black dust covered boxes. The only source of light was an old looking green glass shaded lamp on the counter that glowed a dull orange. The shop was so dusty Cameron and Astrid could see wave after wave of dust particles as they floated around in the dull light of the shop reminding both Astrid and Cameron of the snowflakes that came from Cameron's cold.

"Hello." Said a soft voice making Cameron and Astrid jump out of their skin. An old man stood before them with white wispy hair that looked to Cameron like he had stuck his finger in a plug socket- providing he what a plug socket _actually _was. Cameron was drawn to his eyes, they were a pale milky white that seemed to look straight into her soul. She immediately thought he was blind but then he blinked and turned to smile widely at Tonks, Astrid noticed he didn't have many teeth and what number of teeth he did have left were crooked and stained yellow.

"Ah god day Nymphadora." He greeted warmly, _Nymphadora? _Thought Cameron, _no wonder she likes being called Tonks. _

"Hello Mr. Ollivander." Greeted Tonks stuffing her hands in her coat pockets.

"Chestnut, sixteen inches, pliable, unicorn hair." He made his way round to the back of his desk and stood smiling at the three of them. Cameron furrowed her brow at the weird wizened old man, just what was he going on about anyway? Tonks nodded.

"And who have we here? A new first year I presume?" He asked rubbing his hands together eagerly with a warm smile on his face. Cameron nodded fervently, getting a magic wand was what she had been looking forward to since she had arrived in Diagon Alley.

"My name's Cameron Heimili sir."

"Hmm," Ollivander hummed bustling to stand in front of Cameron with a thumb and forefinger on his bristly chin and giving her a piercing look with his milky eyes.

"Well, Miss Heimili, let me see." Ollivander pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his long sleeve. "Which is your wand arm?" He asked gesturing to her hands.

"Er- um, I'm...uh right handed if that means anything to you." Said Cameron feeling very foolish for not knowing what he was talking about.

"Yes it does." He smiled down at Cameron encouragingly, "hold out your arm for me please." He measured from her shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit (Cameron giggled- she was ticklish there) and around her head. As he measured, the old man spoke to her, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss Heimili. We use unicorn hairs, (_Those are real? _Thought Cameron blinking in surprise) "phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same- just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same." His milky eyes drifted over to Astrid who was playing with a tassel hanging from Tonks' coat sleeve, "or sisters it seems." He chuckled, "And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizards wand." Cameron's eyes widened when she suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between her nostrils, was doing it completely on its own! Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves just around a corner from the counter, taking down thin boxes- blowing off the dust as he did so.  
>"I think that's quite enough." He said and the tape measure dropped to the floor rolling itself neatly back up ready for Ollivander to use again.<p>

"Try this one my dear. Beechwood, dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Take it and give it a nice wave." Cameron took it, wrestling down the excited bubble rising in her throat and painfully swallowed it down into the pit of her stomach. Just as Cameron's fingers brush the handle of the wand Mr. Ollivander snatched it from her grasp shaking his head.

"No, no. Try this one. It's been on my shelves for quite a while mind. Maybe we'll be lucky with this one. Cedar wood, twelve inches resilient, does well in cold temperatures. Unicorn hair core." His eyes sparkled as he handed Cameron the wand which had tiny snowflakes lacing its way up the handle stopping halfway up the wand. It was breath taking, Cameron stared for a moment at the craftsmanship before flicking her purple eyes up to meet Ollivander's twinkling milky eyes, it was like he knew her secret. Ripping her eyes reluctantly from Ollivander she gave the wand a flick. She felt a sudden excited warmth in her fingers. She raised the wand above her head- a grin spreading across her face, brought it swishing down through the dust filled air. A stream of blue and purple sparks shot from the tip of the wand. Cameron yelped in surprise and Tonks clapped and whooped jumping from one foot to the other.

"Oh well done my dear! Yes, indeed very well done." Ollivander cried clapping his gnarled hands together once beaming at Cameron who smiled back.

Cameron hadn't realized just how much time had passed until they exited Ollivander's ("Good luck at school my dear") to see the orange glow of the sun beginning to set on London. Cameron had been amazed at wizarding money as Tonks handed Mr. Ollivander seven gold galleons from the school funds. Cameron made a mental note to pay the school back when she could, she found herself wondering what else wizards did as jobs besides being shopkeepers. Tonks led them into the pet store; _Magical Menagerie,_ for Cameron's school companion. Tonks had wrinkled her nose at Cameron having a toad ("they went out of fashion when _I _was a kid. You don't want one of those, their useless anyway"). Cameron didn't fancy getting a cat, she liked them but didn't fancy getting one for school, so in the end Cameron decided on an owl. Like all of the other shops they had visited (with almost the exception of Flourish and Blotts) this shop was just as small and cramped. It smelt strongly of animals and animal droppings, most of which were stored in two large barrels near the door. The counter was barely noticeable in amongst the cages and cages that held the animals. Cameron's eyes immediately snapped open to try and take everything in, whilst Astrid complained about entering "another stinky shop" and pinched her nose. There were owls, birds and bats and some reptiles Cameron had never seen before hanging from the ceiling, there were cats and numerous other four legged creatures along the floor and stacked up the wall closest to them. There were a few smaller cages stacked on the counter that held rats in them. All with black shiny coats, asleep at the moment.

"Ah! Customers." The old woman said behind the counter straightening up when they entered, smiling toothlessly at them. She wore ragged black robes and the iron grey hair that fell to her shoulders was greasy and not as well kept as Madam Malkin's.

"Yes, hi. We're looking for an owl for this one." Said Tonks placing a hand on Cameron's shoulder. The woman's eyes widened momentarily before she began pointing to the ceiling and other high points of the room.

"What would yeh like dearie, we've got a few barn owls just in from the countryside, Northern Hawk Owls, a Snowy owl- oh no wait, that one was sold earlier today." Cameron lowered her eyes crestfallen, she had wanted a white owl as a reminder of her love of snow.

"Do-do you have any _white _owl's?" Cameron asked nervously. The woman paused in her listing of the types of owls she had in stock.

"Yes! Last one this season. It's a female white Barred Owl." She said waving her wand at the cage directly over Tonks' head. Cameron and Astrid watched open mouthed as the cage unhooked itself and floated down to land softly on the counter in front of the woman. She was beautiful, she had black and dark brown lined markings around her face and eyes that thickened before they changed direction to cover her head, neck, chest and wings disappearing before the lines reached her tail.

"Oh she's gorgeous." Cameron gasped, falling in love with the owl immediately.

"Ten galleons." The woman said immediately, not giving Tonks the pause to start haggling, "ten galleons or you pick something else." The woman said seeing the look on Tonks' face.

"Oh please Tonks, she's perfect." Cameron begged turning to pull a puppy dog face at her purple haired guide. Tonks' face furrowed as she stared at Cameron before she sighed, blowing her bangs from her face defeatedly.

"Fine." She grumbled giving Cameron the little old leather pouch of money. Cameron by now had learned the types of money witches and wizards used and how much of one you needed to get the next one up. Twenty nine Knuts to a Sickle and seventeen silver Sickles to a golden galleon. Simple enough. Cameron counted out ten galleons and placed them gently on the counter in a neat pile. The woman snatched out a hand, swiftly swiping the money into her possession and nudged the cage towards Cameron. Smiling in thanks Cameron quickly took the cage and exited the shop, wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible, she didn't like that woman very much. She reminded Cameron of a picture of an old hag she had seen once in one of Astrid's books.

"What are you going to call her?" Astrid immediately asked when they left the shop. Cameron thought for a moment before going red at the name that sprung to mind.

"E-Elsa." Cameron stammered, her blush deepened.

"Elsa? Wasn't she Anna's sister? I thought you said for us to forget about them?" Astrid interrogated.

"N-No!" Defended Cameron, "I said to forget about the letter." Cameron huffed before turning her attention back to the owl she was carrying in her arms. The owl was staring intently up at her with large black eyes that made Cameron think of Hagrid who she would see again at school. Maybe now she was a witch, maybe she would have the capability of finding Elsa. Wherever in the world she was in two weeks time.

"Anyone fancy an ice cream?" Asked Tonks pointing to an ice cream parlour as they were passing, _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. _They licked their ice creams as they wandered down the cobbled street when a shop caught Cameron's eye. It was a shop that sold broomsticks and other wizarding sports things. Cameron glanced up at the curling olden shop title; _Quality Quidditch Supplies. _

Cameron found herself gravitating towards the shop placing Elsa's cage on the ground as she pressed her nose up against the cold glass to peer in. The window's display was an assortment of items she had never seen before but what had caught her eye was the gleaming shiny handled broomstick that had _Nimbus 2000 _engraved at the top end of the handle in gold filigree. Tonks laughed behind her and ruffled her hair.

"Sorry short stack, First years aren't allowed their own brooms. Though I think you'll like Quidditch." Tonks said as Cameron sadly picked up Elsa and the small group made their way down the street, coming to a stop in front of a brick wall that seemed to have a brick archway built into it with _Diagon Alley _on it. _Well that seems pretty pointless, _Cameron thought as Tonks whipped her wand out from her pocket and began muttering to herself as if trying to remember something important and counting out bricks with her wand.

"I can never remember this bloody combination." She muttered irritated, "right, here we go. Three up, two across.." She tapped the wall three times with the tip of her wand. Cameron watched for a moment, growing curious when nothing happened.

"What-" Cameron was cut off by Astrid's shrill cry beside her. Cameron's eyes widened with fear and surprise when she saw the wall was quivering, wriggling in the middle, a small hole appeared growing wider and wider. A second later they were facing the archway that was now large enough for even Hagrid to fit through. Tonks led the girls through the archway and into the back of a shabby and dirty looking pub. A few old haggish looking women were sitting in a corner drinking tiny glasses of nearly gone cherry. One was smoking a long pipe, eyeing Cameron suspiciously as she ground the tip of her pipe into her teeth absently. A little man in a top hat was hopping down from a bar stool biding his farewells to the bartender, ("had such a busy day. Must tell the wife about Harry Potter.") Cameron's eyebrows flew into her bangs at the mention of that boys name, _what is it with him? _The bartender, Cameron noticed, was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. Cameron giggled at the thought. Tonks waved and bid some of the people a greeting as she ushered Cameron and Astrid over to a large old fireplace that looked out of use.

"Alrigh' Tonks!" Called the bar tender, "on kiddie duty like Hagrid eh?" He grinned wiping the counter lazily as he grinned over at the purple haired woman.

"Yeah," she grinned, "though I haven't been stopped like Hagrid has. I'm surprised the Prophet hasn't heard yet." Tonks called back laughing.

"Me too actually. Had some shady lookin' guys lingerin' round 'ere earlier though. If you're interested in some freelance work."

Tonks shook her head, "No sorry Tom. Have to get these guys home. It's been a long day."

"I can imagine." Tom's creepy grin widened as he looked from Tonks to Cameron who hugged Elsa's cage tighter for comfort.

"I'm borrowing some of your Floo Powder Tom. That all right?" Tonks asked not waiting for a reply from the old man who was now polishing the counter with the use of his own spit. _Nice, _grimaced Cameron trying not to throw up, _I'm definitely not drinking here when _I'm _of age._

Tonks took a pinch of some bright green powder and pointed her wand at the empty fireplace.

"Incendio." She muttered and a roaring fire sprang into life.

"Whoa!" Cried Cameron nearly dropping Elsa in shock, "awesome!" Tonks smirked and threw the powder into the fire turning the flames green.

"In you go. Just say your home address and it'll get you home. I'm going to apparate ahead of you with your stuff." Tonks explained piling Elsa on top of Camaeron's things, "let Astrid go first. I'll meetcha at yours." Tonks said before disappearing with a _crack. _Cameron swallowed fearfully as she quickly glanced about before telling Astrid their address and urging her into the green flames.

"Ooh it tickles." She giggled, "Number five Dippet Avenue." She announced before disappearing in a swirl. Cameron's chest heaved and tightened with the sudden realization she was suddenly all alone. She huffed bravely and stepped into the green flames herself.

"Number five Dippet Avenue." She said. It felt like she was being sucked down a giant drain. She seemed to be spinning very fast- the roaring in her ears was deafening. She tried to keep her eyes shut to stop her head from going dizzy, something hard knocked her elbow, yelping in pain she got a large mouthful of soot. A hand suddenly grabbed the front of her t-shirt and she was pulled violently from the sickening spinning and fell face first into the grey carpet of her front room. Her father out cold on their sofa, snoring loudly- a bottle of whiskey in his dangling limp hand. Tonks helped her to her feet grinning impishly.

"You could have warned me into was going to spin me like a carousel!" Cameron harshly whispered glaring at her new friend.

"Sorry." She shrugged, "slipped my mind."

Cameron rolled her eyes, "yeah and something slipped and crunched itself against my elbow!" Cameron brandished her elbow in Tonks' face, it was grazed and bleeding.

"Sorry 'bout that." She said and seemed to mean it this time, "all your stuffs upstairs. Your books and your wand are on your bed. Only beginners spells are permitted out of school otherwise the Ministry'll tell you off. OK?" Tonks explained.

Cameron nodded suddenly itching to read her books, she had picked up a couple more to read about the school and magic in general.

Tonks pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to Cameron. It was a slip of paper that had an intricate swirly border.

"Platform 9 and three quarters?" Cameron asked looking back up to Tonks.

"Yeah it's your train ticket. Put it somewhere safe otherwise you can't board. I was going to suggest you get your dad to take you but," Tonks glanced at him as he gave a loud snore, "he looks busy. Is he always like that?" She added grimacing when Cameron nodded, "I'll, uh, come and get you on the first and make sure you get through OK. Yeah?"

Cameron nodded eagerly before hugging Tonks tightly, Astrid quickly joined giggling cutely.

"Alright you two. I have to go but I'll definitely see you on the first." She grinned before apparating. The sudden _crack _startled their father wake but by that time they were scrambling up the stairs to check out Cameron's new things.


	4. Chapter 4

**Snow Come To Hogwarts chapter 4- Platform 9 3/4.**

Cameron lay on her bed tossing and turning listening to nothing as she stared aggravated, up at her blank white ceiling. Excitement was coursing through her vibrating her as she lay there waiting as patiently as she could. A ball of sticky apprehension kept rising in her throat when she thought about what might be waiting for her. She couldn't imagine a wizarding school being anything like a muggle school. The time was just ticking by so _slowly _having been looking at her clock every five minutes for the passed two hours (it was now six o'clock in the morning) Cameron decided to get up. After throwing some clothes on she checked her trunk was packed, to waste some time she emptied her trunk and re-packed it. Smoothing out the creases of her neatly folded new robes that she had laid on top of her books and things, her pewter cauldron tucked neatly into the depths of her trunk and currently holding her socks. Humming triumphantly she slammed her trunk shut, jumping at how loud the _snap _was, looking round fervently hoping she hadn't woken anyone. Cameron pulled her wand from the back pocket of her jeans and peered at it through the dim light of her room, the snowflake seemed to glow a very dull blue.

"Ah! I forgot my sketch pad!" Cameron whispered getting to her knees frantically searching under her bed for it, "argh! I can't see anything in this bloody light!" She grunted, and being as lazy as she was she couldn't be bothered to get up and turn her bedroom light on, "lumos." She muttered brandishing her wand under her bed and squinting in the bright white light that washed from the tip of her wand illuminating the underneath of her bed. The only thing under her metal bed was a very thick but battered sketch pad that she must have kicked under in her rush to pack for school. She hastily grabbed for it, thunking her head on the metal frame of her bed as she tugged it from its resting place. She managed to find a place for it in the zippy bit of the lid in her trunk with her pencils. Wiping her forehead of sweat she glanced at her clock again, seven o'clock. Cameron groaned and sat back on her knees rolling her eyes. Time was _not _her friend at the moment. She flung open her trunk again and pulled out her spells book and trawled through the fresh parchment pages looking for something to help her get her trunk down the stairs quietly and so she didn't die if she slipped. Yelping in frustration Cameron slammed her book shut and stuffed it with a huff into a trunk. Blowing a lose bang from her face she began tugging her trunk from her room and down the stairs. She found it amazing, when she dumped herself on the sofa, that she had managed to pull her trunk down the stairs without dying and without waking Astrid. _Though, _Astrid mused, _that girl could sleep through a bomb. _Cameron scoffed and turned the T.V above their fireplace on, trying to pass as much boring time as possible without going insane from nerves and excitement. Astrid trundled down at around nine o'clock fully dressed (much to Cameron's surprise) and joined her sister sleepily on the sofa to watch Sabrina the Teenaged Witch, which Cameron thought to be very ironic.

At quarter to eleven there was a loud _crack _and Tonks was sitting on the sofa arm grinning widely at the two girls.

"Ready?" She asked Cameron offering her gloved hand to the blonde who took and and found herself hoisted to her feet. Cameron nodded suddenly feeling very sick.

"Good, good. We'll be apparating there though. Sorry." Tonks, who had bubblegum pink hair today, smiled apologetically.

"That's OK. Hey, how come you've changed your hair?" Cameron asked hauling her trunk onto its wheels.

"Oh I got tired of purple this morning, I might change it to red though." Tonks said lightly fiddling with her bob cut hair. Nodding her head decisively she screwed up her eyes in a strained expression as if she were trying to remember something she had long since forgotten. A second later her hair grew to her shoulders and turned a bright shade of letterbox red. Cameron yelped and jumped back in shock.

"H-how did you do that?" She asked, her chest heaving. Astrid was gaping at the older witch as she opened her eyes again- her eyes were now a piercing blue that reminded Cameron of Elsa.

"I'm a Metamorphagus." She said fluffing up her hair, "that means I can change my appearance at will." She added seeing the confused look on both Cameron and Astrid's faces.

"I was born one. I got top marks in Concealment and Disguise during Auror training last year without even trying." She grinned, "it was great. I didn't have to study for it at all."

"What's an Auror?" Cameron asked checking Elsa's cage was locked so she didn't escape on the way to the train.

"A dark wizard catcher." Tonks said simply, "you ready?" She asked holding out her arm and taking hold of Cameron's nodded and picked up Elsa. Griping tightly onto Tonks' arm, Cameron giggled when Astrid wrapped her arms around her waist. Both girls bracing themselves for the uncomfortable but short journey ahead of them. With a loud _crack _they were standing in Kings Cross station. Astrid let Cameron go, gasping loudly at the large entrance hall around them.

"Big!" She gasped craning her head to look up at the arching roof high above them as Cameron jogged over to grab a trolley. Once she and Tonks had managed to wrestle Cameron's trunk onto the trolley and placed Elsa's cage on top, the Auror led them onto the station.

"You got your ticket?" Tonks asked with a strange grin on her face as she looked over her shoulder at Cameron who was dawdling behind her a little. Cameron nodded and pulled the crumpled ticket from her jean pocket. She looked at her ticket and frowned at it in confusion.

"Where _is _this platform nine and three quarters anyways?" Cameron asked but didn't get a reply as Tonks began bouncing around like a child and pointing excitedly in front of her.

"Hey look its Molly! Molly!" She called out gaining the attention of a small plump redheaded woman walking a few yards in front of them. She was walking with four boys and a girl all with flaming red hair like hers. Each of them pushing a trolley like Cameron's. Cameron reckoned they must be witches and wizards too seeing as they had an owl, he looked really old and had feathers fluffed up in strange directions making him look like a feather duster.

"Tonks!" Cried the woman throwing her hands in the air as she scuttled over to Tonks and embraced her.

"It's good to see you again. Another one starting school?" Tonks asked looking passed the woman.

"Yes its Ron's first year." Replied Molly gesturing to the smallest but still lanky redheaded boy covered in freckles reminding Cameron of little Anna, her heart twanged painfully.

"Cameron's starting this year too." Tonks gestured to Cameron who saw something white out of the corner of her eyes from behind them. Turning her head she saw Harry awkwardly behind a pillar. His Snowy owl squawking reproachfully.

"Hello, dear I'm Molly Weasley." Smiled Molly, "you'll love it at Hogwarts." She smiled though Cameron wasn't really listening.

"Hey Tonks. Harry's over there." Cameron said pointing to the pillar that was obscuring the boy from their view though they could still see his trolley. Cameron left her trolley and jogged over to the nervous looking boy.

"Hey," she breathed peeking round the pillar, "what are you doing round here?"

"The Dursley's just left me. I was following them to see how they got onto the platform." He mumbled eyeing Molly and her children as he spoke.

"Come join us. I don't know how to get on it either." Cameron smiled jerking Harry's trolley from his grip and pushed it over to the group.

"Harry doesn't know how to get onto the platform." Cameron explained gesturing to Harry with her head.

"We had best get going otherwise we're going to miss the train." said Molly spinning on her heel and marching away with her boys quickly following after her. Grinning at Cameron, Tonks followed after her at a slow jog leaving Cameron, Astrid and Harry to quickly follow shoving their trolleys with great difficulty.

"Now I know who bought the last Snowy owl." Smirked Cameron giving Harry a sideways glance. His face flushed.

"Sorry. Hagrid bought her for my birthday." He explained.

"Have you named her yet?" Cameron asked poking her finger through the bars of the owls cage and stroking her under the chin. An action the owl gratefully received, hooting in thanks.

"Hedwig, I found her name in one of my books." Said Harry quickening his pace to try and keep up with Cameron.

"That's an awesome name. I named mine Elsa."

"It suits her." Harry said smiling making Cameron blush.

"Here we are." Mrs. Weasley called over the heads of her now even larger entourage. They came to a stop, Harry and Cameron glanced at each other disbelievingly. Mrs. Weasley had faced them towards a brick wall that was between platforms nine and ten. They looked disbelievingly at the plump woman who was fussing over her youngest boy.

"Ron, did you wash this morning?" Mrs. Weasley was mumbled as she licked her thumb and tried to pries some dirt from the side of his nose, "you've got dirt all over your nose." She said glaring at the boys large nose.

"Geroff mum!" He said trying his best to wiggle out of her vice like grip. Cameron snorted as a blush spread across his face and up to his ears.

One of his brothers, one of a set of twins, grinned impishly.

"Aww, has ickle Wonnie got somefink on his nosie?!" He said pinching Ron's red cheek.

"Shut up." Ron grumbled shoving him away.

"I want to go mum." Piped up the girl who was still holding firmly onto her mothers hand.

"Your not old enough Ginny, now shush. Percy you first." Mrs. Weasley said to what looked like the oldest boy already dressed in his school uniform, his hat perched smartly on top of his slightly curly orange hair. He stepped forward, lining up his trolley between platforms nine and ten. Both Harry and Cameron made sure they didn't blink so they didn't miss the magic that was definitely about to happen. But just as Percy began to walk towards the wall Cameron gave an almighty sneeze.

"Whew, that was a cold breeze. Look there's a snowflake!" Cried a twin pointing to a tiny white snowflake that twisted in the air before disappearing. Cameron glanced wide eyed at Astrid fearfully. When Cameron looked back to the group that had now calmed down, she noticed that Percy had completely vanished.

"I'm up next." Announced Tonks skipping towards the wall. Well she had been skipping towards the wall. Where did she go? She was suddenly gone. Cameron blinked confusedly.

"Alright Fred, off you go." Said Mrs. Weasley gesturing at one of the twins.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George." He said indignantly moving towards the wall, "honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother." He said sympathetically patting her on the arm, "just kidding I think I am Fred." Mrs. Weasley have him a warning look but smiled all the same he took off at the wall and disappeared into it' quickly followed by George.

"Alright, you four next." She said to Harry, Ron, Cameron and Astrid.

"Us next yeah?" Cameron asked beaming down at Astrid who nodded and perched on the trolley. She pushed the trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid. Cameron started to walk towards it. People jostled her on their way to platforms nine and ten. She walked more quickly. They were going to smash right into the barrier then they would be in horrible trouble, _and probably hospital_- leaning forward on her cart, she broke out into a heavy run. The barrier was getting closer and closer- she wouldn't be able to stop- the trolley was out of control! They were a foot away- they both closed their eyes ready for the crash...

Only, it didn't come, she kept on running... Cameron opened her eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign over head said _Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. _Cameron looked behind her as Astrid hopped off the trolley, and saw an wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words _Platform Nine and Three Quarters _on it. She had done it! Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs meowing and purring loudly. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled fashion over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. Cameron saw Fred, Percy and George a little way off battling with Percy's emerald green trunk as they tried to push and shove it onto the train.

"Don't see why you need so much bloody stuff Perc!" Grunted one of the twins with one last shove and disappeared onto the carriage having nothing to support him as he fell over. The other twin doubled up roaring with laughter while Percy stuck his nose haughtily in the air. Tonks came up beside them and began leading them down the platform looking for an empty carriage. The first few carriages were already jam packed with students, some where hanging out of the windows chatting to their families, some having full blown fights over who got the best seats. Cameron hoped she got into a fight, she was looking forward to trying out some of the jinx's she had come across in her extra reading. That, and she really wanted to sock someone in the face, sounded like fun to her- though only if the person deserved it. They passed a round faced boy who was talking to an old woman.

"Gran, I've lost my toad again." He whined.

"Oh Neville." She heard the old woman sigh as she shook her head making the stuffed raven on her hat wobble. Cameron stifled a loud laugh. A boy with dreadlocks a little way off had a large crowd of muttering and laughing students crowding round him.

"Go on Lee, give us a look!" The boy lifted the lid off the box in his arms and reveled in the shrieking and yelling of the people around his as something inside poked out a long hairy leg. Cameron shuddered and pushed her trolley faster, eager to get away from the boy and his tarantula. They pressed on through the crowd until they found an empty compartment near the end of the train. Cameron and Harry put their owls in first and then started to shove and heave their trunks through the train door. Tonks had left them to speak to a colleague she had just spotted. Cameron tried to lift her trunk up the steps but dropped it painfully on her toes at least twice, making her curse darkly under her breath.

"Need a hand Blondie?" It was one of the twins they had met on the other side of the barrier.

"Sure," she smiled, "if your offering." She stepped away from her trunk, Harry was already hauling his into their chosen compartment. He turned and cupped one hand to his mouth.

"Oy, Fred! C'mere! Blondie can't do it!"

"The name's Cameron." She grunted folding her arms and smirking at the twins. With the twins help, Cameron's trunk was at last tuck into a corner of their compartment, Harry having chosen a window seat.

"Cheers fellas." Grinned Cameron looking from the twins to Harry who was pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"What's that?" Asked one of the twins, Fred Cameron thought it was, pointing at Harry's forehead. Cameron quirked an eyebrow.

"Blimey," said George. "Are you-"

"He is," said Fred, "aren't you?" He added to Harry. Harry looked just as confused as Cameron did as they glanced at each other, small blushes on both their cheeks.

"What?" Harry finally asked the twins.

"Harry Potter?" The twins chorused.

"Oh," Harry's eyes lowered, "him. I-I mean, yes I am."

The two boys gawked at him and Harry turned red again. Harry looked relieved when Astrid and Mrs. Weasley called through a train window.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Cammy?!"

"Coming mum." With one last look at Harry and one excited look at Cameron the twins hopped off the train. Cameron looked worriedly at Harry before following them. Cameron noticed Harry shift his seat so he could watch them discreetly. Mrs. Weasley was attacking Ron with her thumb again.

"It's still there Ron, just let me get it."

Ron tried to jerk out of the way of Mrs. Weasley's grip but she grabbed him and began rubbing at his nose again.

"Mum- geroff!" He managed to wriggle free this time, the twins and Cameron giggled amongst themselves getting a glare from Ron.

Astrid tugged at Cameron's sleeve as Mrs. Weasley slowly said goodbye to her children.

"Cam, are you coming home for Christmas?" She asked tears glistening in her eyes she was trying hard not to cry, to be brave for Cameron.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Cameron grinned hugging Astrid tightly.

"-I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves..." Cameron heard Percy say, matter-of-factly.

"Oh!" Gasped Fred in mock surprise, "are you a prefect Percy? You should have said something. We had _no _idea."

Cameron sniggered.

"Hang on," said George putting a hand on Fred's shoulder, "I think I remember him saying something about it." He paused counting on his fingers, "once..."

"Or twice-"

"A minute-"

"All summer-"

"Oh _do _shut up." Groaned Percy rolling his eyes at the high platform ceiling.

"How come Percy got new robes, anyway?" Asked one of the twins brandishing a finger at his mother who batted it away glaring lightly at him.

"Because he's a _prefect," _said their mother fondly smiling at Percy whose chest swelled out beaming in pride, "alright dear, well have a good term- send me an owl when you get there." She pecked Percy on the cheek, well more like bumped her cheek against his and he left. Cameron tightened her hug on Astrid before she stood up and Astrid went to hugging Tonks' leg who didn't seem to mind. Mrs. Weasley had turned to her twins.

"Now, you two... This year, behave yourselves. If I so much as get one more owl telling me you've done something stupid like- like... Blowing up a toilet or-"

"Blow up a toilet? We've never done that before Fred!" Said George looking to his brother, his eyes sparkling with mischief and excitement.

"Yeah, great idea, thanks mum."

"Its not funny." Mrs. Weasley berated, "and look after Ron and Cameron, of course, if she ends up in Gryffindor."

"Don't worry ickle Ronniekins and Blondie are safe with us." Fred and George cooed, George pinched Ron's cheek whilst Fred pinched Cameron's, she batted him away laughing.

"Shut up." Grunted Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had nearly rubbed it off.

"Hey mum, guess what? Guess whose on the train!"

Cameron noticed Harry lean back slightly so they couldn't see him looking though it was failing miserably, Tonks had noticed him as well. Cameron and Tonks grinned at each other.

"You know that black haired kid who was at the station with us? Know who he is?"

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes, "who?"

"Harry Potter!" The twins squealed like excited children. Ginny's face immediately lit up as she looked up at her mother, tugging on her hand.

"Oh mum, can I go on the train and see him? Oh mum please..."

"You've already met him Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, boys? How do you know?"

"Asked him." Replied Fred jabbing his thumb over his shoulder, "saw his scar. It's really there- like lightning!"

_Well that would explain why he looked so nervous when we met him in Diagon Alley. Poor guy. _Thought Cameron looking over her shoulder sympathetically at him. Their eyes met.

"Poor dear- no wonder he was all alone. Well done Cameron for noticing he was there," Mrs. Weasley smiled at her making her beam back, "I had wondered. He was ever so polite and quiet when he asked me how the barrier worked."

"Never mind that," said Fred waving her statement away, "d'you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?" His impish grin quickly fading when Mrs. Weasley turned suddenly very stern as she glared at the twins, even Cameron took a step back at the look and swallowed thickly.

"I forbid you to ask him Fred! No, don't you dare! As though he needs reminding of _that _on his first day at school."

"All right, all right!Keep your hair on woman!" Yelped Fred as he danced out of the way of 's batting hand. Cameron laughed.

A whistle sounded.

"Oh no! Quick! Hurry up!" Mrs. Weasley cried and the three boys and Cameron clambered onto the train as it began to slowly move away. They leaned out of the window, Cameron grunting as Fred leaned on her back so his feet were off the ground so Mrs. Weasley could kiss them goodbye. She even pecked Cameron on the cheek. Astrid and Ginny began to cry.

"Don't cry Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls. Promise." Called Fred.

"Yeah you too Trix. You can pamper Elsa before she comes back yeah? Ask dad to get some bird seed." Her gaze moved to Tonks, "will you make sure she gets home safe?"

"Course I will Short Stack. Send me some owls too yeah?" She asked falling back to stand next to Mrs. Weasley waving frantically as Ginny and Astrid tried to keep up with the train as it slowly got faster.

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat Ginny!" Called George waving at his sister.

"George!" Giggled Ginny through tears, she knew he was only joking. Or at least, she hoped he was. They all relaxed away from the window and Fred snapped the window shut before he and George moved off down the corridor looking for an empty compartment. Cameron glanced at Ron before shuffling round him to push the door open so she could rejoin Harry.

"Hey," mumbled Ron putting a hand on her shoulder, "can I sit with you? Everywhere else is probably full."

Cameron shrugged finding no problem with it, "sure, the more the merrier."

Cameron took the seat beside Harry and Ron sat opposite Harry, smiling awkwardly at him. Cameron huffed at them, _how is it boys can be so awkward with each other _Cameron found herself thinking as she rested her feet on the seat in front of her and shoved her hands in her hoodie- fully intending to snuggle down and sleep for a bit. The compartment door slid open making Cameron yelp in shock.

It was the twins, laughing at Cameron's reaction.

"Hey Ron. Listen, we're going down the middle of the train- Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there." Cameron shuddered remembering the long spindly hairy leg the boy with dreadlocks had.

"Right." Mumbled Ron.

"Harry, Cameron," said a twin, "I don't think we introduced ourselves."

"How very rude of you guys." Grinned Cameron sarcastically.

"Ha, yeah. Anyway. Fred and George Weasley at your service- Lords of mischief and all things naughty. And that git over there is our brother Ron. Well, see you later then." They gave a quick exit when they saw Ron about to get to his feet, glaring at them both.

"Bye." Cameron called after them getting a lazy wave from one of them as they moved down the train. Cameron shut the door after them.

* * *

><p>Wow, Cameron's finally off on her away to Hogwarts. Who shall she meet on her way? Stay tuned to find out :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Snow Comes To Hogwarts chapter 5- The Journey to Hogwarts.**

**Sorry I've taken my time with this, been a bit busy. Anyways, enjoy:**

Ron was staring at Harry, he wet his mouth, "are-are you really Harry Potter?" He blurted out.

Harry nodded glumly.

"Oh! I-I just wondered, y'know. Wasn't sure if it was one of Fred and George's jokes." Ron said trying to justify his curiosity, "and have you really got- y'know..."

He pointed with a trembling hand to Harry's forehead.

"Yeah what is up with your forehead?" Asked Cameron shifting slightly so she could look straight at Harry, "is there some sort of neon sign only wizards can see or something?"

Ron stared dumbfounded at her his mouth hanging open, "you haven't heard of Harry Potter?"

"If I did would I be asking?" Cameron quipped with a smirk.

"No I guess not. So are you a muggle born then?" He asked.

Cameron nodded, "yeah I didn't know until I got the letter. I thought I'd be going to Stonewall High." Cameron explained shifting her hands in her hoodie pocket.

"Stonewall High?" Harry gasped.

"Yeah it's in Little Whinging near where I live." Cameron raised an eyebrow at the black haired boy.

"Is it? Really? I was going to go to Stonewall High too!" He grinned at Cameron.

"Really. That's awesome. Good to know you live in Little Whinging too, we can study and hang out together during summer break." Harry nodded enthusiastically. Cameron noticed Ron was still staring at Harry's forehead, Harry's face fell when he noticed too.

"Ron. Your staring." Said Cameron chuckling, hiding her mouth behind her hand.

"S-Sorry. So is-is that where You-Know-Who..." He trailed off.

Harry nodded looking glum again, "yes. But I can't remember it."

Cameron furrowed her brow in confusion, "eh?"

Harry pulled back his fringe to show her his pale forehead, she gasped in shock when she saw a thin scar in the shape of a lightning bolt over his right eyebrow.

"Whoa!" Whispered Cameron shifting her position again, "so whose this _You-Know-Who_ people keep talking about?"

Ron's mouth fell open even more, "you don't even know about You-Know-Who?!" He gasped.

"Well, no. He's never really bothered me so why should I?" Cameron asked defensively crossing her arms and glaring at the redhead.

"Well you _are _a muggle born." Mumbled Ron shifting his gaze to look out of the window. "Not that there's anything wrong with that." He added hastily.

"So you can't remember _anything _about You-Know-Who?" Ron asked putting his attention back on to Harry.

Harry thought for a moment, "Well- I remember a lot of green light. But that's it."

"Wow." Said Ron leaning back into his seat staring at Harry for a few moments, then, as if he caught himself staring his gaze flashed over to Cameron before settling on looking out of the window. Cameron shared a glance with Harry, "So are all of your family witches and wizards?" Asked Cameron, she and Harry found Ron just as interesting as he found them.

"Um, I-I think so. I'm not too sure about my mum's second cousin though. He's an accountant."

Cameron wrinkled her nose, "yeah doesn't sound very wizardy does it." She said giggling getting a laugh from both boys.

"You must know loads of magic already." Said Harry looking wide eyed at Ron. The Weasley's were clearly one of those old wizarding families Madam Malkin had told Cameron about.

"_I _heard you went to live with _muggles_." Ron looked excitedly from Harry to Cameron, "what're they like?"

"Horrible." Said Harry before Cameron could reply- he glanced at her and decided to carry on, "well not all of them. Just my Aunt, Uncle and cousin."

"My dad's not much better." Cameron grimaced suddenly feeling very bad for leaving Astrid with him. Maybe the school's headmaster could allow her to live at the school with her. It was worth asking.

"What about your sister?" Ron asked, "mines a complete pain in the butt."

Cameron laughed, "Astrid's great really. Though she had a nasty habit of waking me up at the crack of dawn every morning." Cameron laughed at the memories.

"I wish I had three wizard brothers." Mumbled Harry suddenly looking very down.

"Five." Said Ron he looked very gloomy, "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left- Bill was Head boy and Charlie was captain of the Quidditch team. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny." He mumbled he looked like he was about to cry.

"They're hilarious." Said Cameron giggling, "sorry." She added seeing the look on Ron's face.

"Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand and Percy's old rat." He grimaced reaching deep inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a fat grey rat which was sound asleep.

"His name's Scabbers, he's useless." Ron said looking sadly down at the rat, "he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made prefect, but they couldn't aff- I mean, I-I got Scabbers instead."

Cameron gave Ron a small sympathetic smile. She knew what it was like not to be able to afford things, _I mean c'mon _I _had to go into the school funds for crying out loud! I bet they're not that bad._ Even before she found out she was a witch she hadn't had much money in her life. After her mother died her father changed and gave up on life- preferring to try and find life's answers in the bottom of liquor bottles. Since Astrid was born it was Cameron who had to look after her, from a young age she had to grow up and learn the value of money very quickly, usually resorting to stealing to get food for Astrid when she was a baby. Ron's ears had gone pink again.

Both Cameron and Harry tried to cheer Ron up by telling him they didn't have much money either. Harry told them about having to wear his cousin, Dudley's old clothes, _that explains the baggy clothes, _and that he never got proper birthday presents.

"...and till Hagrid told me, I didn't even know about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort."

Ron gasped loudly.

"What?" Cameron and Harry asked at the same time.

"You-he, said You-Know-Who's name!" Cried Ron sounding both shocked and impressed at the same time, even though he looked like he had just wet himself, "I'd have thought _you _of all people-"

"I'm not trying to be brave or anything. Saying his name," said Harry lowering his gaze to his hands laying in his lap, "I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn...I bet." He added, his green eyes flicking over to Cameron.

"I bet we're the worst in the class." Cameron said stuffing her hands back into her pockets, throwing herself into her seat and dropping her feet on the seat next to Ron.

"You guys won't be. There's loads of people who come from muggle families and _they _learn quick enough." This new knowledge brightened Harry and Cameron up considerably, Cameron sat up- deciding she wasn't going to be allowed to sleep on the train.

While the three had been locked in deep conversation the Hogwarts Express had whisked them out and away from London, and they were now speeding- zooming- passed fields of green and yellow, passed fields and meadows full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time with the boys watching the fields flicking passed and Cameron snoozing lightly with her hood up.

At around half past twelve there was a sudden great clattering from outside in the train corridor and the compartment door slid open with a _snap _Cameron who was just drifting off yelped and jumped to her feet in surprise. Standing in the door was a smiling dimpled old woman with wispy white hair and twinkling eyes holding on to the handle of a two tier trolley.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" She asked looking at Cameron who had the last of her equipment money suddenly burning a hole in her jean pocket. Harry, who must have been just as hungry as she was, leaped to his feet behind her. Ron's ears went pink as he went back to staring awkwardly out of the window, muttering something about sandwiches. Cameron and Harry crowded around the little old woman in the corridor with their eyes wide to explode and their mouths watering. They had never seen so many sweets all in one place, let alone have some money to pay for it. Cameron's purple eyes searched the carts for any chocolate bars, she didn't care what type, but the woman didn't have any normal chocolate. Not like Mars bars or Milkyways. Instead she had, stacked neatly with a few gaps, were Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands and an assortment of other weird and wonderful sounding things. Not wanting to miss out on anything Cameron bought one of everything. Dumping her loot on her seat she noticed, with a grin on her face, that Harry had decided to do the same. Cameron frowned at her now empty money pouch, it had all come to eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts- the last of her money.

Ron stared at the two as they threw themselves back into their seats.

"Hungry are we?"

"Starving." Said Cameron and Harry together making them both laugh and blush. Harry went for a Pumpkin Pasty whilst Cameron dove immediately for a Chocolate Frog. Cameron watched, curiously, out of the corner of her eye as Ron took out a lumpy package from his shirt pocket and unwrapped it. There were four neatly cut sandwiches inside. Pulling one apart he grimaced and groaned, "She _always _forgets I don't like corned beef."

"Swap you for one of these." Said Harry offering him a pasty, "go on-"

"You don't want this." Ron said wrapping it back up with a disgusted look on his freckly face, "it's all dry. She hasn't got much time. Y'know with five of us."

"Go on, have something of ours. We don't mind sharing." Cameron said throwing a Cauldron Cake at him. Catching it he grinned gratefully at the two before unwrapping it and hungrily biting into it. The sandwiches were quickly forgotten about.

The compartment door slid open again a little while later, but it wasn't the old lady selling sweets again, this time it was three boys. Cameron immediately recognized the one standing on the right by his gloating smirk and Harry seemed to recognize the one in the middle.

"Ainsley." Muttered Cameron glaring at the boy on the right getting to her feet. Maybe she _would _get that fight she wanted after all. The boy standing next to Ainsley was pale and had blonde hair slicked back onto his head, his cold stone grey eyes narrowing.

"Is it true?" The middle boy asked, his lips drawn into a sneer as his cold grey eyes glared at everyone in the compartment, "people are saying someone saw Harry Potter on the train. Is it you?"

"Yes." Harry replied glaring at the blonde boy. Cameron wondered if this blonde boy was the one that had caused the problem for Madam Malkin. Cameron's eyes flashed from Ainsley to the other guy who looked like a fat gargoyle. Harry must have been looking at the too as the boy waved a hand dismissively at them.

"Oh, this is Goyle and Ainsley. I hear you've met Ainsley before Blondie?" The boy asked Cameron, she glared harder at him and clenched her fists. She hadn't felt any hostility when the twins had called her that, maybe it was because this boy was quickly becoming a git.

"Yeah, he's a two-faced bastard, so I'm sure you'll get along perfectly." Smirked Cameron as she watched the boys face fall.

"Why you-!" He went for his wand but Cameron was quicker, she darted forward and pinned the boy up against the corridor wall with her wand up against his throat.

"Go to attack me again!" She sneered, "I dare ya. I know more than you think."

"Malfoy!" Cried Goyle from behind them.

"But your a Mudblood." Said Ainsley glaring at Cameron, he had his wand out too.

"My blood's cleaner than yours with your filthy language! Leave me, Harry and Ron alone. Got. It?" Malfoy looked like we was two seconds away from wetting himself as he nodded vigorously. Cameron let him go but didn't lower her wand.

"You'll find out some wizarding families are much better than others Potter. And hanging around with hotheaded _Mudblood's _will poison you." He sneered, calling to Harry over Cameron's shoulder as she tensed defensively. Malfoy glared at her, shrugged his robes back onto his shoulders and stalked off down the corridor quickly followed by his henchmen.

Huffing once through her nose, she returned into the compartment and ran a hand through her hair in an attempt to calm down as she stuffed her wand back into her pocket. Both Harry and Ron were gawping open mouthed at her.

"What?" Said Cameron shrugging.

"What did you just do?!" Gasped Ron looking very apprehensive as he looked from Cameron to the door and back again.

"Nothing."

"You threatened a Malfoy! You haven't heard the last of that!"

Cameron couldn't see what she had done wrong as she went back to nibbling on a chocolate frog when something fell onto her lap.

"Hey whats this?" She asked picking it up and peering curiously at it, harry scooted over to look at it too. It was a pentagonal shaped card with the picture of an old man with a nose that was long and crooked, half moon spectacles, flowing silvery white hair that flowed seamlessly into a flowing beard and moustache. Underneath the picture, in swirly golden letters, was the name Albus Dumbledore.

"So that's Dumbledore!" Said Cameron and Harry simultaneously.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of _Dumbledore _before!" Said Ron rolling his eyes, "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa- cheers." He added when Cameron threw him a still boxed frog. Cameron turned the card over and read the little summary:

'_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS_

_Considered by many as the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragons blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.' _

"Alchemy exists?" Asked Cameron surprised, turning the card back over. She and Harry gasped, to their amazement, Dumbledore's face had disappeared!

"He's gone!" Cried Harry grabbing the card and began turning the card over and over furiously looking for the old mans face.

"Well, yeah. You can't expect him to hang around all day can you." Said Ron, "He'll be back." He groaned flinging his card onto the empty seat beside him, "I've got Morgana again, I've got about six of her... Do one of you want her? You can start collecting."

Cameron declined, giving her Dumbledore to harry so he could start.

"I just eat the chocolate." She said sitting back into her seat, both she and Ron dived for the pile of chocolate frogs still left untouched.

"Y'know Ron," Mumbled Cameron through her hoodie that covered most of her face- leaving just her chin visible, "in the muggle world, people stay put in photos."

"Do they? What, they don't move _at all_?" He sounded amazed, "weird."

"Your telling me." Said Cameron giggling into her hoodie.

Quiet would have descended over the compartment if frantic whispering hadn't interrupted them.

"-But Harry Potter's in there!" It was a squeaky sounding voice, "and then there's that violent girl!"

An annoyed huff came through the door, "well how are you supposed to find your toad if you don't _ask." _And that was when the door slid open to reveal the round faced boy from the station looking absolutely terrified, he looked tearful and his lower lip was trembling. He was standing in front of a girl who had wavy brown hair and rather large front teeth.

"S-Sorry," his large brown eyes flicked fearfully from Harry to Cameron, "but h-have you s-seen a toad?"

When they shook their heads he let out a whiny wail, "Oh I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me." He looked up to the bushy haired girl as she sighed angrily.

"Are you _sure _you haven't seen it? It was a gift from his grandmother." She had a bossy sort of voice, one that made Cameron get her hackles up. She _hated _know-it-all people.

"We haven't seen it." Cameron said insistingly looking up with her large purple eyes at the girl.

"Your the one who threatened that boy aren't you?" She asked snootily raising her nose in the air slightly as she looked down at Cameron.

"He threatened first." Growled Cameron, "I was only defending my friends." She gestured with her eyes to Ron and Harry. The girls eyes landed on Ron's old wand, it was made of a light colored wood and the unicorn hair core was poking out the end.

"Have you been doing magic? Let's see then." She ordered flicking her hair slightly. Ron glowered at her.

"We wasn't but I do know one. Don't know if it'll work though. Fred and George gave it to me." He pulled Scabbers back out of his jacket pocket and raised his wand tentatively.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow." He prodded Scabbers with the end of his wand. Cameron's eyes widened expectantly but crinkled in sympathy when nothing happened. Scabbers just stayed grey, fat and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a _real _spell?" Asked the girl, "it's not very good is it? I've tried only simple ones myself and they have all worked for me. Nobody in my family is magic, like you." She said looking at Cameron who huffed under her gaze, "It was _ever _such a surprise when I got my letter, I was ever so pleased, of course- who wouldn't be? I mean, it's the best school in the _world _for learning magic. I've learned all our course books already, I just hope it will be enough. I'm Hermione Granger by the way, who are you?" She said this all very fast, Cameron gave a little smile- reminded yet again of Astrid. Harry looked at Ron, seemingly relieved that someone else hadn't bothered to read the school books. Cameron thought this would be the wrong time to tell them she had learned them all as well.

"I'm Cameron Heimili." Cameron said pulling her hood over her head again and snuggling down into her seat, desperately trying to get a little bit of sleep time in before they reached the school, and trying to ignore the geeky girl now perched on the seat in front of her.

"Ron Weasley." Cameron heard Ron mutter nervously.

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Are you really?" Said Hermione surprised, "I know _all _about you, of course-"

"Because _that's _not stalker-ish at all." Grumbled Cameron receiving loud laughs from Harry and Ron and an indignant sound from Hermione.

"Did you know your in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century?"

"A-Am I?" Asked Harry, sounding dazed.

Cameron rolled her shut eyes, "Hermione, I know your trying to be sociable. But can't you see your overloading the poor Dark Wizard hunter? He needs his space y'know." She smirked.

"You are very rude you know." said Hermione haughtily.

"It's OK Hermione. She doesn't mean anything by it." Giggled a voice. It was soft and velvety and made Cameron gasp in surprise and her heart leap into her throat. Throwing her hood off she stared up at a second girl standing in the door in her school robes already.

"E-Elsa?!" Cameron gasped. The girl smiled amusedly down at her.

"Hi Cameron. I had a feeling you might be the _violent _girl in this compartment." She giggled.

"H-How did you know I was even here?" Cameron asked standing to her feet.

"My fathers a School Governor." Elsa said simply.

"So your a witch huh?" Asked Cameron grinning mischievously at the girl she thought she would never see again, a strange feeling slipping throughout her body as she looked into Elsa's arctic blue eyes.

"Says you." Elsa quipped back.

"You two know each other?" Asked Hermione looking as gobsmacked as Harry and Ron did.

"Yeah, we met at an ice rink a few weeks ago. Hit it off didn't we?" Sniggered Cameron getting a blush from Elsa.

"Yes, until you ran my mother over." She laughed.

"That was an accident!" Cameron cried, "how is she by the way? And Anna?"

"They're fine thank you."

Hermione suddenly jumped to her feet, a strange dark look on her face as she glared at Cameron.

"We had better go and look for Neville's toad. You three had better change. I expect we'll be there soon." She said snobbishly with a flick of her bushy hair, "are you coming Elsa?"

"No, sorry Hermione, Neville. But I haven't seen Cameron for a while."

Hermione sniffed before stalking away, the boy nodded understandingly before shuffling after Hermione.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it." Grumbled Ron. He threw his wand into his trunk moodily, "Stupid spell. Bet Fred and George new it was a dud."

Elsa giggled, hiding her mouth behind her hand as she perched herself on Cameron's knees- much to everyone's surprise. Cameron nearly fainted, her face was so red it nearly blended into their red seats.

"What house are your brothers in?" Asked Harry trying to ignore the look of complete heated desperation on Cameron's face as Elsa sat innocently on her knees.

"Gryffindor," said Ron gloom beginning to settle onto him again, "mum and dad were in it too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I reckon Ravenclaw's not too bad-"

"My mother was in Ravenclaw." Elsa said smiling at him, "it's better than people say."

"Oh...well- there you go. But imagine if they put me in Slytherin!"

"That's the house Vol-" Cameron felt Elsa shudder, "I mean You-Know-Who was in?" Harry was saying.

"Yeah," said Ron flopping back into his seat looking depressed.

"Y'know," Cameron said after a while- her blush only _just _subsiding, "the ends of Scabbers' whiskers look a little lighter." Ron grinned gratefully at her, her attempt to cheer him up hadn't gone unnoticed by the redhead. With a bored expression Cameron grabbed her untouched box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean, Elsa watched her out the corner of her eye. Cameron opened the box whilst Ron told Harry what his brothers were doing since they left Hogwarts and popped a grey-ish bean into her mouth.

"Ah!" Cameron yelped spitting the sweet onto the floor of their compartment before trying to brush the horrible taste off her tongue. Elsa and Ron laughed loudly, Harry was watching horrified whilst Cameron glared at her laughing friends back; her tongue still sticking out.

"Bertie Bott's?" Ron asked glancing from the half eaten sweet sticking to the floor to the open box beside her. Cameron nodded crossing her arms and glaring into Elsa's back, sulking like a child.

"It was a grey one." Said Elsa giggling.

"Grey? Oh, those one's are pepper flavored." Said Ron reaching across the small area and grabbed the box helping himself to a bean.

"You'll want to be careful, when they say every flavor, they _mean _every flavor. Y'know you get the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade. But you can also get spinach, liver and tripe. George reckons he got a bogey flavored one once!" He eyed the little sweet in his hand suspiciously before biting carefully into a corner.

"Bleaaargh- see?" He grimaced showing Cameron the sickly green half eaten sweet, "sprouts."


End file.
